


Even With Broken Wings

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with Broken Wings - A Darcy/Clint fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even With Broken Wings

  
**Even with Broken Wings** \- A Darcy/Clint fan mix by [Sometimesyoufly](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com) with gorgeous art by my favorite, [RamseyGeoff](ramseygeoff.tumblr.com)/[Widowmaker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/widowmaker).

 

[WATCH](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHo_YKY17FLqiIw64z0yhGX3l5Bm3Cng8) | [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/sarahcotten/even-with-broken-wings) | [DOWNLOAD](http://www.2shared.com/file/eH78a9Kp/Even_with_Broken_Wings.html)

 

**1\. Classifieds** \- The Academy Is…

_Back down, cash out, that's the city for ya._  
Break down and back out, and get what's coming to you.  
When you said you were falling apart  
I thought you meant that you were falling apart.

 

**2\. Miracle** \- Paramore

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

 

**3\. This Is Who We Are** \- Cartel

_don't fly so high_  
so high little bird  
you'll get your wings clipped  
we'll pick it up, pick it up  
now you've learned

 

**4\. The Only Exception** \- Paramore

_And I've always lived like this_  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

 

**5\. Blame it on the Changes** \- Dashboard Confessional

_We play like we don't know_  
We both lie but we don't show  
That something is changing between us  
We start out in one lane the same road  
The same name but something we cant see divides us

 

**6\. Kiss Me Slowly** \- Parachute

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.

 

**7\. Northern Downpour** \- Panic! At the Disco

_I missed your skin when you were east_  
You clicked your heels and wished for me

 

**8\. Crystal Baller** \- Third Eye Blind

_I wonder where were all going, I'm homesick for your primal knowing_  
I wonder why the wind keeps blowing you through my mind

 

**9\. The Rescue** \- American Hi-Fi

_You gotta believe even with broken wings,_  
I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me.

 

**10\. True Romance** \- Motion City Soundtrack

_Buried in layers of ourselves_  
Leaves room for no one else  
I believe it's true  
Cause nothing matters when I'm all wrapped up in you

 

**11\. When You Were Young** \- The Killers

_You sit there in your heartache_  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  



End file.
